Code Lyoko E 113: Xana’s New Host
by James the Lesser
Summary: Xana has a new host, how will he act? Ask Yumi, wait, she can't answer!


**Code Lyoko Episode 113: Xana's New Host **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-112 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

Yumi and Ulrich are on the roof of the Factory looking at the stars. "I missed you Yumi." They are lying on a blanket cuddling.

"I missed you to Ulrich. Maybe, maybe next year you can come with me." She rests her head on Ulrich's shoulder with her arms wrapped around him.

"Maybe, if Xana's defeated."

"If he still isn't by next year I doubt we will be around. We've been fighting him for nearly four years. I want to enjoy being a teen, being with you, being with our friends."

"I do to Yumi but we made a vow to fight Xana even if it lasts all our lives." Ulrich kisses her on her lips. "Having you has helped a lot. I don't know if I could have kept fighting without knowing you loved me."

"I know how you feel. My heart was torn when you screwed up our date." She kisses Ulrich back. "But you made up for it." She kisses him again.

"You gave me a second chance." Suddenly there is an explosion that nearly knocks the two from where they were. "No, William." William has blasted a hole in the roof of the Factory.

"_Yumi, I love you, how can you be with him?"_ William spreads his arms like he wanted a hug.

"William, I, you're my friend."

"_That was easy." _William starts to laugh. "_You should have seen the look on your face it was priceless!"_

"Bastard!" Yumi stands up and gets ready to fight.

"Yumi calm down, we can't fight him." Ulrich's phone rings and he sees it is Jeremie sending an SOS Xana. "Jeremie we know what the attack is."

"How?"

"He's standing right in front of us." Ulrich looks up when he hears a weird noise. "Jeremie hur…" Ulrich is blasted by an energy bolt knocking him backwards. He slides down the slick roof before reaching the edge. He reaches out for the ledge and hangs on but loses his phone.

"Ulrich!" Yumi tries running towards Ulrich but William stops her.

"_Say goodbye to Ulrich while you can!"_ William blasts the part that Ulrich is hanging on to and he falls.

"No!" Yumi turns towards William. "I hate you Xana!" Yumi reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her stun gun. She tries to shock William but he dodges her attack and grabs her in a full nelson hold.

"_You smell wonderful Yumi, the scent of a woman."_ He kisses Yumi on the neck. "_I will have some fun with you."_ William floats away with Yumi as the others rush to the Factory.

Samantha makes it to the Factory first and finds Ulrich broken on the ground. "Ulrich?" She sees he is breathing. "I have to get you to the Scanners except I don't know how to work the computer." Samantha decides not to move Ulrich since it could hurt him even more.

William and Yumi land in a park several miles away. "_Yumi, are you ok?"_

"Get away from me Xana!" Yumi tries to back away but William uses his powers to form a wall of land around them.

"_I love you Yumi, I…"_ William shakes his head. "_I have you where I want you, alone, helpless, and mine!"_ William charges his hands forming and energy ball. "_Dance for me Yumi."_ He fires a shot at her feet and she dodges it. He fires another and she jumps away. He continues this making Yumi 'dance'.

"Samantha?" Jeremie and Sanne with Jim see Samantha in front of the Factory sitting on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Ulrich, I, he's breathing but I didn't want to move him." Samantha had stayed with him and was scared he would die.

"Don't worry Samantha we can get him to the Scanners." Sanne puts a hand on her shoulder. "He won't know it ever happened." Sanne motions to Jim and he carefully picks Ulrich up. "Jeremie take the ladder so Jim can take the elevator." Jeremie follows Sanne's orders and takes the ladder as Jim takes Ulrich to the Scanners. Jim carefully lays Ulrich in a Scanner.

"Two other get in so we don't have to waste time when Odd and S.S. get here." Jim and Samantha step in the other Scanners. Soon they arrive on Lyoko and check on Ulrich.

"Yumi, he got Yumi." Ulrich doesn't care about what happened to him and only worries about Yumi. "We have to get to the Tower before he hurts her." Ulrich wasn't sure what William would do to Yumi if he was influencing Xana.

Yumi finally collapses after being made to dance for over twenty minutes. "Please, William, let me go."

"_While I have you where I want you I will do anything I want. Letting you go is not what I want to do so it won't happen."_ William floats over to Yumi who is lying on the ground. "_You're beautiful, months of not seeing you and finally having you all to myself it's hard not to hurt you."_ He reaches down and holds Yumi's hand before snapping a finger. Yumi cries out in pain. "_Join me Yumi and we can be together forever."_ William leans down to kiss Yumi who kicks him between the legs and no reaction.

"Xana took them did he?" She spits in Williams face.

"_Don't fight me Yumi you can't hurt me." _William wraps a hand around her neck and lifts her into the air. "_Kiss me."_ William moves in for a kiss and Yumi kisses him back only to bite down on his tongue. "_Lukin Biks!"_ Yumi had bit straight through his tongue causing his speech to be impaired. Yumi kicks him in the stomach but he grabs her ankle. He opens his mouth and Yumi sees the blood flow out of his mouth before his tongue regenerates. "_You'll pay for that."_ William twists her foot breaking her ankle.

"Odd and S.S. made it. I'll send them when they get down there then tell you where the Tower is and send Sanne." Ulrich had wanted to go as soon as possible but Jeremie wanted to wait for the others to get there. The only way Jeremie could keep Ulrich in place was to keep the location of the activated Tower from Ulrich. Odd and S.S. land finding everyone is waiting for them and the vehicles.

"Sorry we had to do something before we came over."

"S.S. before you leave the Factory you might want to button your blouse correctly." Sanne smiles and chuckles.

"Jeremie where's the Tower?!" Ulrich was impatient.

"Go east then south when you get to the large mound of ice." The group gets on their different vehicles and takes off.

"_So Yumi are you ready to kiss me?"_ William had broken both of Yumi's ankles and electrocuted her multiple times.

"Never Xana. I wouldn't kiss him when he was my friends and I won't when he's possessed by you."

"_You have kissed him and more. I was watching that night, yes I was_." Xana laughs at Yumi's shocked look. "_I watched your date to. What a loser Ulrich is. It wasn't until I kissed you and had my hands on you that he did anything."_ William reaches out towards Yumi who tries to punch him but can't. The pain from her broken ankles has clouded her mind. "_Am I not allowed to complete what I started?"_ He reaches down and squeezes Yumi through her shirt until she screams in pain. "_Scream for the king baby." _William continues to torture Yumi trying to get her to the point of breaking and accepting a kiss from him so he can make her into the newest Knight of Lyoko.

"Sissi!" Ulrich and the others make it to the Tower finding Sissi and two Assassins.

"_Hello Ulrich are you ready for a rematch?"_ Sissi gets her axe out. "_King Xana had not called on me last time. If he had he wouldn't have lost so much power."_

"That's probably why he had to activate a Tower just to go to Earth. If he had listened he wouldn't have been so close to being deleted." Sanne charges an energy ball in her hand. "I bet his monsters are affected to." She throws the ball and misses the Assassin on the right. "Maybe not."

"_Kill them."_ Sissi commands the Assassins who advance on the group. They walk right by Ulrich ignoring him. _"Come on Ulrich lets see how you do this time."_ Ulrich takes his sword out.

"Super Sprint!" He charges Sissi and they begin a battle of blades.

"Stop, please. God help me." Yumi begins praying making William laugh.

"_You are praying? How silly to pray to some all powerful being when I am the only one that exists!"_ William steps on Yumi's lower leg breaking both bones in her lower leg. She screams in pain but continues praying. "_Determined to ignore me are you?"_ He steps on her other leg breaking it. "_Will you ignore me when I rip your stomach open?"_ William's hands charge and form energy blades. "_Look at me!"_ Yumi does. "_Very good, a Knight needs to listen to her king."_

"Go to hell."

"_I was Yumi, for months. Xana saved me, he…"_ William starts to shake. "_I can kill you whenever I want. But you can end this pain and spare your life if you give me a kiss."_

"Never." Yumi screams in pain when William works on her upper legs breaking both of her femurs.

"Speed Arrow!" Odd had flown above the Assassins on the Overboard and fires arrows at an Assassin destroying it. It explodes but isn't as violent as it had the last time they fought one.

"Sissi you can't win." Ulrich and Sissi are fighting and Sissi seems to be losing. "I guess even you are weaker." Ulrich has beaten her back towards the edge of the sector.

"_I could only have a percentage of my power and still defeat you!"_ Sissi blocks an attack and kicks at Ulrich to make him back off.

"Odd use your exploding arrows." S.S. was battling the last Assassin with her power pole. In close combat the Assassins had claws that S.S. can do little more then block. Odd flies behind the Assassin.

"Exploding Arrows!" Odd hits the Assassin from behind distracting it.

"Sonic Boom!" Jim uses his attack knocking the Assassin down.

"Got you!" Samantha stabs the Assassin with a dagger and jumps away as it explodes.

"Sanne go." Sanne takes the Overwing and dives towards the Tower.

"_No! King Xana won't forgive a mistake this time!"_ Sissi uses her Xana powers to hit Ulrich with an energy bolt and goes after Sanne.

"Thunder Clap!" Jim uses this attack to disrupt Sissi's attack giving Sanne time to get to the Tower.

"_It seems my Knight has failed me."_ William stands over a broken bloodied Yumi. "_Good bye Yumi, I'll see you soon."_ A white bubble comes up reversing time.

"Ulrich." Yumi clings to Ulrich and starts to cry.

"We did it, he, he didn't, hurt you that way did he?"

"No." Yumi holds onto Ulrich. "He hurt me, I wanted the pain to stop but I wouldn't join him." She pulls Ulrich hugging him tightly. "It's not William. I thought maybe we could save William, bring him home, but that's now William." She stops crying but is still hurting emotionally. Her best friend was possessed by Xana and there was nothing she could do.

After about an hour Ulrich and Yumi decide to get off the roof. They get down and head for Yumi's house. On the way a fire truck passes them with sirens blazing. The closer they get to Yumi's house the more sirens they hear. "No, he attacked them!" Yumi runs the next couple of blocks finding her family sitting in an ambulance while her house burns. "Dad what happened?"

"You tell us Yumi." Her father looks at Hiroki. He lifts his shirt and shows Yumi his back. On his back are words burnt into his skin.

_Join me Yumi or I will kill them. Go to the Factory and kiss me. If you tell the others and they go to Lyoko I will kill your family._

"No, that bastard!" Yumi turns to run to the Factory to fight William when Ulrich stops her.

"You can't win Yumi." Yumi pulls away from Ulrich and continues running towards the Factory. Ulrich runs after her not letting her go to Lyoko alone.

"_Ah you made it."_ William is waiting for Yumi. "_Ulrich, I did not invite you to this ceremony but if you want I can make you a knight."_

"No way in hell William. Yumi isn't joining you and if you don't like that you'll have to deal with both of us."

"_Deal? No, I'll just kill you."_ William waves his hand and Ulrich is hit with an invisible force knocking him off the bridge and into the river below.

"William, no, Xana, I won't join you!" Yumi walks towards him. "If you want to kill me then go ahead but I won't let you hurt my family!"

"_I could kill you very easily Yumi but I find it more fun playing with you then killing you. I didn't want to hurt you but you refused to join me and you did bite my tongue off."_ William forms a ball of energy in his hand. It rises above him and morphs into a black heart. "_I want a Queen, someone to mate with and have my offspring. I know this is the result of William influencing me but I like the idea. A child to form and create then when he is old enough I could possess him. Being part of my flesh he would be so much more powerful then this host."_

"You'll never get me William. Sissi might do it but I won't." Yumi walks towards William while reaching for her back pocket.

"_Your stun gun? Why do you reach for it when you know I can beat you before you get a chance to use it?"_

"I was reaching for my phone." Yumi shows William her phone right before Ulrich hits William with the stun gun.

"_No!"_ William breaks apart into a black mist and floats away.

"Hey we did it." Yumi walks over to Ulrich when both scream. "It's my phone." Yumi answers it.

"William activated a Tower…"

"We know but we dealt with him." Yumi gets her stun gun from Ulrich. "The Tower should have deactivated."

"It did, it was only a blip, not even a second, but he did it."

"A second? I was talking to him for a couple of minutes." Yumi had to wait for Ulrich to get out of the river and use the stun gun.

"How did you beat him?"

"Stun gun."

"It might have been what triggered the Tower. He isn't as powerful as he use to be but he isn't weak. He might be able to possess people with a Ghost but not much more even with a Tower."

"Well thanks for the heads up Jeremie." Yumi laughs. "Me and Ulrich need a return to the past. William set my house on fire and did something to Hiroki."

"What? But, hmmm, maybe he has more power then I thought." Jeremie is at his lap top and looks at some data. "Maybe, a simple broken gas line could cause a fire, not that much power used." Jeremie gets lost looking at the data.

"Jeremie, return to the past, I need the password to do one."

"Ok, password BTS." Jeremie trusts his friends but the fewer who knew it the better. Yumi knowing it now meant that Yumi, Sanne, and he knew the password. "Get it done and I'll look over some data tomorrow with Sanne."

"Ok." Yumi and Ulrich go into the Factory and take the elevator down to the Control Room. Yumi launches a return to the past.

"What happened?" Odd and S.S. are alone in S.S.'s room together. "Where's my phone." Odd looks around. "Where are my pants?"

"Over here S.S. finds them and gets his phone out. She hands it to Odd who calls Jeremie.

"Why was a return done?"

"William attacked and burnt Yumi's house down and hurt her brother. The attack is over so don't worry about it." Jeremie is fascinated with the data he has. Xana was hurt when Aelita was deleted but he was still powerful.

"I'm not just tired of being interrupted." Odd hangs up. "Jeremie says don't worry."

"Then get over here." The two continue their actions while Sanne and Jim are in his office.

"You're moving into the Hermitage tomorrow do you need any help?"

"The movers did all the work Jim. I don't know if I want to move in though. I'll be alone in that big house, where Aelita use to live."

"You can keep staying in my room if you want." Jim had no problem sleeping in his office on a cot if it meant Sanne was safe.

"No, I have to. But, maybe, could you stay with me? I have a guest room in the house including my room and Aelita's. I don't want you to go out of your way but if Xana attacks it would be helpful to have you there to help me."

"Its no trouble until vacation ends. The others might think it is strange if we stay in the Hermitage so if you want we don't have to tell them."

"Jim I know you have a crush on me but forget it." Sanne is being firm with Jim. "I just don't want to be alone again. I was alone on Lyoko for years and I don't want to deal with that again." She smiles again going back to the kind person that she was.

"Ok Sanne, I won't let you be alone. I was alone for awhile when I was a miner and the section I was in collapsed. Went about three days before they got me."

"Really? Tell me about it."

"Are you sure? Most people don't want to hear my stories."

"I like stories, please, tell me about it."

"Well that one is kind of boring since I just sat in the dark for awhile. The time I was working for the Government of Germany to find…" Jim goes on with story after story late into the night.

Samantha is at a club getting a job as a DJ for the upcoming weekend. After the returns she has the upper hand since she knows exactly what the club wants and is able to act like she is almost psychic. She doesn't worry why the second return was done she figures the group had a reason to do something without her or Jeremie was giving her a break since he screwed up her last couple of deals and a job.

**A/N To Axel of the Fantasy No, I'm not using the shows plot. I had William on Lyoko, in the Digital Sea. Aelita's body was destroyed, Xana needed a new host. Why Sanne had Ulrich attack her because she did not want to become the host again. Xana had no one else but William to choose from.**


End file.
